


midas shits and cums

by coalsalmon



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Am Sorry, NSFW, i am very bad at writing, i hope im doing this right, ive never posted anything on here, joke, midas shits and cums, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalsalmon/pseuds/coalsalmon
Summary: this is a joke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	midas shits and cums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sxpytix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpytix/gifts).



Midas got home after a long day at The Agency. Exhausted from being the leader of Ghost, he just wanted to sleep. He took a deep breath as he stepped into his pristine room. His briefcase fell to the floor with a thump. Locking the door behind him, he waddled over to his bed. Midas undressed himself: vest, tie, shirt, pants. As he slipped his boxers off, his massive, hard dingaling sprung out and hit his stomach with a slap. His bed creaked as he laid down, naked. He rubbed his gold hands all over his body, eventually making their way to his thick cock. The hands on his long schlong felt amazing and he came instantly, cum nearly drowning him. Right after his jerk off "session" he fell asleep. As he fell asleep he saw himself in a dark room. Another Midas was standing in front of him menacingly.   
"You're a pissbaby," the other Midas hissed.  
"No I'm not fr*ck you," the REAL Midas retorted. As he finished speaking, the other stupid Midas bent his arms in a very inhuman way, scaring the shit out of Midas. This woke him up real quick. He opened his eyes to see himself covered in shit and cum. "What the fuck," Midas said.


End file.
